When a lead wire extending from a coil is connected by fusing to a connecting terminal, it is necessary to hold a coil connection terminal portion of the connecting terminal from opposite sides with electrodes; a conventional connecting terminal, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-150906, is formed from an external conductor connection terminal portion that is fitted into and fixed to a fitting hole, a connecting plate portion connected at right angles to the external conductor connection terminal portion, and a coil connection terminal portion provided so as to be connected to the connecting plate portion, and in order to make the electrodes operate while avoiding interference with a bobbin, the coil connection terminal portion is connected at right angles to the other end of the connecting plate portion before connecting a lead wire by fusing, and bent so as to overlap the connecting plate portion after connecting the lead wire by fusing.